


Spy and Hunt

by kdenll



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdenll/pseuds/kdenll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way that this game runs… Much more violent would be how you’d describe it. As the Spy, you are to run and hide, and the only other option is to use your cloaking device that has a timer that limits you to 8 seconds per cloak. You cannot kill the Seeker, only they can kill you when they find you. If they find you, you can run. When you are caught, but in this case killed, the game ends, and means victory to the opposing team. But if the Spy succeeds in staying hidden for fifteen minutes, they win.</p><p>It's all part of the game, right? Or is this just torture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy and Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> My first Team Fortress 2 fanfiction, and I wanted to base it off of one of my favorite OTPs within the fandom.  
> It's going to be a slow-progress relationship... as far as I know. And tags will be added as I go.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

 

Spy ran, with a hand on his cloaking device, prepared for the countdown to start. He was given fifteen seconds to run and hide. Somehow, this all was making his adrenaline rush and it almost made this whole thing horrifying to him.  
2Fort wasn’t a very big place once you really ran through it enough to know it. Almost all the hiding spots were convenient in this location, but he’d have to survive for ten minutes before game was called over. He had his doubts of survival, but he looked to his colleagues and presented himself with a smirk upon his face. Showing them no worried and doubts, but in his mind, it was the exact opposite.

  
A game of only two players. That’s how this goes, consisting of only a Spy and one other player from the opposing team, so it could be anyone from the RED team. Thoughts about the opposing team, who they chose, it just wrecked his mind thinking of such a thought. The rules were clear of this “new game”. It was very much like Hide and Seek, a game that children would play in a group. One would count to a number with his eyes closed, and all the others would go hide. When the Seeker starts to look for the others, the others are supposed to stay hiding, or attempt to run. If the Seeker finds you, they are to tag you. There were other rules to the kid’s game, but those were all that mattered in this type of Hide and Seek.

  
The way that this game runs… it’s much more violent would be how you’d describe it. As the Spy, you are to run and hide, and the only other option is to use your cloaking device that has a timer that limits you to 8 seconds per cloak. You cannot kill the Seeker, only they can kill you when they find you. If they find you, you can run. When you are caught, but in this case killed, the game ends, and means victory to the Seeker. But if the Spy succeeds in staying hidden for ten minutes, they win.

  
That’s all Spy needed to do… was survive… for ten fucking minutes. Running a hand through his mask as he paused for a second, hiding was going to be a challenge for once. He thought about his choices before having to depart from the BLU base. The sewers was the first thought that came to mind, because whoever was going to hunt him down… the chances of going into the sewer might’ve been reasonably low. But then, expect the unexpected.

  
The Intelligence offices were off limits to the game, so that was off his list as well. All other places were out in the open, and were easy to pass by while looking around. Spy wished he knew who the Seeker was. Pacing in his spot where he stood, thoughts interrupted by a loud siren. Jerking his head up from the looking at the ground, he knew… his fifteen seconds were up. His heart raced as his breath sped up. Looking around, he thought quickly and edged himself over to the closest sharp corner with his hand prepared to turn on his cloaking device.

  
Time ticked like the thumps of his heart. Agitating his patience, he didn’t know, he just didn’t know. Trying to hold back his heavy breaths, he listened closely as his pulse slowly made its way to his ears. Hearing a low chuckle, which sounded so familiar, yet the tone it was used in was mistakable. His breath hitched, his back almost hugging the surface of the wall. The voice was deep, fading to the distance with steps of shoes.

  
“Where are ya, Spoi…” the voice mumbled with a thirsty growl. He felt his body slightly tremble in place, and in mind, he knew now. It was the RED Sniper. The sharpshooter was good, but with the Spy defenseless in his current state within the game… the Sniper was a splendid choice of the opposing team, he had to admit. When Spy thought he was gone, his posture suddenly changed from alert to worry.

  
 _“Merde…”_ He thought to himself, looking down at his device on his wrist. Taking a breath, he pressed the cloaking button and dashed off the top floor, jumping of the second floor of the wooden structure. Landing on his feet, he quickly crossed the bridge. Stopping dead in his tracks, a shot was made and collided with a crate in front of him. Jumping back with a jerk, he took some steps back before realizing the shot came from the upper platform of the structure behind him. Looking back, he spotted Sniper in the window with his rifle, locked and ready for another go with the red laser pointed at his forehead.

  
“Found ya,” he laughed, closing one eye as he aimed. It felt like eternity was passing Spy by as he stared at the barrel of his rifle. Blinking his eyes, he took action and ducked out of range as soon as the next shot was made. Pushing off the ground, Spy was back to running once again, but… now in the RED base.

  
Listening in on the Sniper’s actions, he had to run quietly… that was easier said than done. He made his way through the maze of paths, up to the second floor and found the path into the sewers. It’s the only other option he had for the moment. Well, one that seemed suitable for a hiding spot since the tunnels of the sewer had sharp turns. The splashes of water would be a dead giveaway, but he’d have to bear with it.

  
Jumping down into the water, his clothes began to feel slightly heavier than before, but that was the least of his concern. For all he knew, Sniper was following behind not too far away from him. _“I have to hurry,”_ he told himself. How much time has passed, he wondered, but he wouldn’t know. He pushed through the water, trying to not make much noise as he made it to the power controls in the sewers. Getting up onto the metal floor and out of the water, he took a quick breath.

  
Striped of his weapons, he looked back upon hearing a splash from behind. Sniper entered the sewers… Spy frowned, jumping back into the water from the metal floor and slashed through the water to get out at the other end of the sewer.

  
The water grew deeper as the Spy pushed his way through the water. In the distance far behind him, Sniper turned the sharp corner and spotted the Spy. Raising his gun, he looked through the scope and slowly made his aim. “Now hold still…” He mumbled to himself.

  
Spy looked back and noticed the Sniper’s appearance and his aim, taking a dive into the water to dodge the gunshot. Vividly hearing Sniper curse from the surface, Spy swam through the water. Then it had hit him. It was a dead end. No way to climb back up to the ground above them. Reaching the surface for a breath, he leaded against the wall, looking for a way up. There was, of course another sewer entrance, but… it’d be a reckless choice. Sniper would shoot him before he even turned the corner.

  
Eyes wide with sheer terror as Sniper neared through the deep. His eyes shifted from the wall behind him and Sniper, who was now a predator of the water. Pulling out his kukri, Sniper walked over to Spy who was now in the corner of the walls. Spy looked down at his watch, pressing the button quickly, he dived into the water with a splash behind him, but something stopped him from swimming anywhere. A muscular hand gripped the back of Spy’s neck and pushed him deeper into the water with a collision to the bottom. Spy felt water fill up his lungs after the hit, feeling like he was suffocating. With a jerk, he was pulled back to surface and slammed against the wall.

  
“Yer not goin’ anywhere,” the Sniper chuckled darkly, his face expressing his cruelty. Spy noticed this, and closed his eyes, hoping the kill would be quick.

  
 _‘How much time has passed?’_ he wondered, as he was held against the wall. Supposing it didn’t matter anymore, he was done for, and he knew it.

  
Spy looked away, awaiting the cold embrace of death. Blood that would drip into the water beneath them, and envelope the surroundings with a dark red tint. The game would come to a quick end, and Spy would stop having to fear for his life. Truth be told, this game was scaring him. Who in their right mind came up with this game? Was it a game built for torture for the Spies? Or just a game build for the full of games, because this was not fun at all.

  
The grip on his neck tightened, with Spy being lifted slightly out of the water. Spy urged himself to bear with it. The end will come soon, he told himself. There was a deep snarl from the Sniper’s throat as his eyes narrowed, gazing at Spy. Spy was sure what was going to happen in the next seconds of life for a moment but then he was released. Spy’s eyes shot open, slowly turning his head to look at Sniper full on. Sniper had a face of disgust. “Not worth my time,” he insulted.

  
Spy didn’t know what to say, or to feel. Glad? Upset that the game wasn’t over? Or that anger that Sniper insulted his strength? He wasn’t sure what. Sniper turned and walked away, entering the sewers once again to make his leave. Spy just stood there, watching him.

  
Not sure what to say, he looked up at the sky. Did this mean that he forfeited, and that Spy had won? Thoughts flew by his head, trying to possibly answer them himself. All he could do is stand there for the moment.

  
But the time Spy was out of the sewers and walking through the BLU base, he hadn’t seen Sniper anywhere. Not that he was looking for that bushman, but he began to think what Sniper did was strange.

  
“Time’s up… Victory.” The Spy looked up to a speaker, hearing the Administrator shout the winner. Out the corner of his eyes, Spy spotted Sniper in the distance within the RED base, looking at him through one of the open windows. Thinking nothing of it at the moment, he softly smiled to himself.

  
He’d just survived the ruthless game of Spy and Hunt.


End file.
